One of the Many Reasons Why Smoker Despises Ace
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Just a reason why Smokey hates our Ace. MalexMale SmoAce. Yaoi. M


**One of the Many Reasons Why Smoker Despises Ace**

Ace fell to his knees holding his hands together like he was praying and looked up to Smoker with big puppy eyes

Adding a pout, Ace added, "Pwease Smokey? I never asked anything of you ever before"

Smoker, with his arms crossed at his chest, huffed and rolled his eyes, "That's a load of shit and you know it. Remember last month I nearly had any money for three weeks because of that bottomless pit that is your stomach"

"B-but… but Smokey" Ace said taking in a shaky breath and gently grabbed at the bottom of Smoker's pants, "But it's my birthday"

Smoker, hearing the whine in Ace's tone, looked to him to tell him no. Yet, when looking upon the begging pirate, he was at loss of words as Ace had tears in the corner of his eyes and a quivering pout

"Fine, you brat" Smoker said after a deep sigh. He knew it was nearly impossible to turn down this one pirate when he gets this way. How could you say no to someone that can be this cute?

"YAY~!" Ace happily announced jumping up with a grin that could easily compare to that of the Cheshire cat making Smoker glare at him

"Damn you and your ability to produce crocodile tears" Smoker grunted out in defeat and Ace's grin turned to a smirk as he walked up Smoker close enough that their noses were nearly touching.

"Aww, you know you love me" Ace said before Smoker growled and leaned forward to claim Ace's lips on his own. Ace brought him closer and nibbled on his lower lip. Smoker glared at Ace, who was staring up at him. Smoker rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Ace happily stuck his tongue into his mouth. Smoker was not about to let Ace have his way and started battling for dominance. Ace smirked because he knew Smoker was strong and he always lost the leader role with making out. Though, _this time_, he was better prepared. Ace reached down and roughly rubbed Smoker's member in the way that Smoker loved. Smoker, not wanting to moan, was forced to retreat his tongue. Smoker glared at Ace when he felt his tongue enter his mouth. Smoker pulled back slightly

"You don't play fair" Smoker commented and Ace smirked and wrapped one arm around his neck. The smirk followed into his eyes, where there was determination

"Yeah, well, pirates don't play fair" Ace whispered on the naval officer's lips before kissing him again.

Smoker rolled his eyes, and let Ace take control this one time only. It was because he let Ace have control; it was not Ace rubbing him… yeah, most definitely _not_ Ace's _fantastic_ hand on his crotch.

Ace was leading them to the bed without breaking the kiss where he pushed Smoker on to. Ace, still kissing him, got on top of him. Smoker opened his eyes when he felt something was off. He couldn't move his arms. Smoker turned to see that his wrists were handcuffed to the headboard. Smoker turned to Ace with a glare and noticed he was grinning happily

Smoker huffed and smirked, "You you're an idiot, you remember the many times you tried this before, that they failed?"

"I know, but this time's a bit different" Ace said happily and Smoker smirked

"We'll just see about that" Smoker said trying to turn his wrists into smoke and had wide eyes when it didn't and on top of that, his energy's plummeting.

"What the hell did you—" Smoker said as he caught a glimpse of the handcuffs and growled deeply, "Portgas! Where the hell did you get sea stone handcuffs!?"

"I know a guy"

"You… bastard"

"I know how much you hate foreplay, so I'll get straight to the fucking" Ace said in a husky voice causing Smoker to be more turned on but he glared

"How _considerate_ of you" Smoker said with sarcasm lacing his words

"Or, I know" Ace said smirking and took of Smoker's pants along with his boxers

"What are you—" Smoker stared before forgetting what he was going to say because Ace took his member into his mouth

"Mmm" Smoker was forced to let out. Never before he was that quick to moan out… must be the handcuffs making him weak. Ace sucked as hard as he could. Ace wrapped his tongue around his member while sucking and bobbing his hear up and down. Smoker desperately wanted to buck his hips into his mouth, yet he was too weak to even move. Goddamn Ace and sea stone handcuffs

Once Ace heard Smoker gasp, he pulled back. He knew he was close and smirked at a now pissed off Smoker

"Suck me off brat!"

"Why?"

"Don't start that shit. Put it back into your mouth!"

Ace smirked and leaned to his face and gently licked his lips, "What could you possibly do if I don't?"

"Goddamn brat! Finish me off!" Smoker yelled and Ace smiled

"Don't worry Smokey" Ace said, sitting up, "I'll finish you off the best way ever

Smoker groaned, "Just hurry up you brat!"

Ace positioned in front of Smoker's entrance and thrusted in as hard as he could, knowing Smoker would absolutely love it

"ACE!" Smoker yelled out in pleasure

"You love it Smokey?" Ace called out after a chuckle

"Do that again brat" Smoker said huffing

"Aye Aye!" Ace said thrusting the same as he did over and over

"Close" Smoker said clenching his eyes as he felt himself close to the edge. That was when he felt Ace stop in mid thrust. Smoker looked to Ace in confusion as Ace's head was down. Smoker growled

"If you're trying to make me beg, that will never happen. You might as well finish us both off now that later you brat" Smoker said and expected a 'Aww come on Smokey, you made me beg for you' but never got a sound

"Portgas?" Smoker asked and heard a sound that made his anger sky rocket and let out a deep growl

"You have to be kidding me!" Smoker said and nothing happened

"OH FUCK NO! YOU DAMN FUCKING PIRATE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Ace's only response to that was a loud snore

**And poor Smokey was too weak to do a thing about it :D  
**

**Tell me what you think XD**


End file.
